Finding the Light
by Endoh
Summary: J--Enigmatic, beautiful, calculating. J & L vow to bring down Kira. Will J uncover enough to catch him, or will J see the world, justice, & love in a new Light? Kira needs a goddess to rule his utopia beside him, & he wants only J. LxJxKira —NC17 DARKfic—
1. Chapter 1: Pastries

**Me again! Well, I sometimes get writer's block, and when that happens, I usually choose to begin a totally different story! …And that, my friends, is how **_**Pastries**_** came to be.**

Pastries

"Ryuuzaki-kun…would you like some cake?" Artemis questioned in her awkward, charming way. "I made it early this morning…It's _chocolate_…with _chocolate_ chips…"

L nodded from his owl-like perch on the booth of their apartment's kitchen table, the moonlit shadows dancing across his pale face. He saw her roll up her sheer, long sleeves in order to wash her dainty hands. Her shirt was carelessly translucent enough so that everybody she passed, including L, could see her black bra, and it was lowly cut into a 'v'. She bent down to retrieve a new paper towel roll from underneath the sink, and L couldn't explain the foreign feeling of having his eyes drawn to her lithe, pale skin that was just barely covered by her short, _short_, black jean shorts. She rose to face him, dried her hands, and cut two generous slices of the four-tier cake. She sat down across from him, in Indian style, pinched the fork between her pointer finger and thumb, and brought it to her mouth.

"Aaaaaah..." She sighed after swallowing her first bite and closing her long eyelashes around her distant eyes in delight. She glanced at the hunched over L with her ice blue, sleep-deprived eyes. "What do you think, Ryuuzaki-kun?" She asked and ran a thin finger across the rich chocolate icing, and then she idly licked it off.

He nodded approvingly at the cake and reached a hand out to her shirt. Artemis didn't flinch, but looked down at his target: a single, minuscule crumb on her chest. L plucked the offending bit of chocolate off her, and flicked it into his mouth. "The chocolate is optimal…very saccharine and rich…"

"Yes…While we studied in Europe those months ago…I picked up some of the techniques of the chefs there…" She slowly licked the remaining icing off her black painted nail. She noticed how L watched her intently. "You know, Ryuuzaki-kun…"

"Yes?" He shoveled another truckload of cake into his mouth with his awkward, yet nimble hands.

"Lately…I've been feeling as though I'm in…need…of…something. I can't quite place a finger on what exactly." To emphasize her point, she raked up a mountain of icing and sucked it off her finger.

"Really…?" L quickly finished his cake and stole a bite of hers. "I always feel in need of cake."

"Aaaaah. I shall fetch us more; don't fret, Ryuuzaki-kun." Artemis leapt up in a cat like manor, her messy, pitch-black mane flying about in a very endearing way.

"Arigato, Artemis-chan." L greedily devoured her cake.

After only about ten minutes, the entire cake disappeared…except for one, large blob of butter cream icing on Artemis' plate. She swept her finger across it and scooped it up. L sent her a challenging glance, making it well know that _he_ claimed the final remnant of the sweet for his own. Artemis raised a dark eyebrow and inched her long finger closer to her open mouth. Closer, and closer she moved it, until the very tip of her tongue touched the sugary morsel. L let out a mumble of warning, but Artemis plainly ignored it. She was about to lick the all of the chocolate off, but in a flash of gray, L had skidded across the wooden table, taken hold of her pointer finger, and shoved his mouth over the chocolate, his butt wiggling in the air. In the process, their lips collided around her finger in a very sugary battle for the last of the chocolate. Ryuuzaki finally won, and Artemis' mouth retreated in defeat. She felt his sharp teeth gently graze the pad of her finger, and she moaned softly. L noticed her reaction, and being the curious man he was, decided to suck harder on her finger; he saw her long lashes flutter to a close around her enigmatic eyes as he heard her let out a slightly louder moan. He released her finger, much to her disappointment, for he had noticed there were traces of chocolate _elsewhere_ on her thin, almost looking heroin-sculpted, frame. He slid off the table, plopped down next to her on her side of the booth, retracted his legs from the floor, and reached a sun-deprived finger out to her mouth. He swiped it across the corner of her scarlet lips and then into his mouth, causing her eyes to close again and her mouth to open a little wider. His impish eyes grew a little larger in fascination; there was more chocolate still on her that she hadn't even noticed! The insanity! He leaned in, supporting himself with his hands resting firmly on the cushion of the booth, and flicked his tongue across her supple lips. He felt her shudder from his touch and her breath tickle his neck.

He recoiled. "Artemis-chan, are you hurt?" He ran his eyes appraisingly over her slightly brittle-looking body.

"F-fine…" Her eyes opened to reveal a look of lust and longing. She ran pointer finger over the dampness of her bottom lip where his tongue had previously been.

L seemed slightly bewildered by the way she was staring at him, but his mind quickly returned to the present matter: sugar. He saw there was still a tiny smear of chocolate left on her upper lip; he leaned in like he had previously done, but glided his tongue over her lips slowly and deliberately, not missing a single micrometer of sweetness. Artemis lifted her chin slightly to give him better access to her lips. She gently placed her hand on his neck and pushed their lips closer together. L's eyes widened at her gesture, for he didn't understand what she was doing; he didn't calculate such an action coming from her. He had already made sure to clean himself of all sugar, so what was her motive? He felt her soft, hot tongue stroke his, and he tentatively returned the gesture, deciding upon trial and error to resolve the issue at hand. She lazily sucked on his tongue and opened her mouth a little wider, beckoning him in. L closed his dead beat, cunning eyes and leaned in closer to her, taking her invitation cautiously. Artemis continued kissing him, but she traced her free hand to his and guided it to her hip. She set her newly freed hand on his bony chest, just underneath his clavicle. They continued kissing for a while longer until L felt Artemis lower her hand to his belt buckle; he broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly.

"Ry-Ryuuuuu…" She gasped after a deep breath. "I know what I need…what I've needed for quite some time…"

"And that something is my belt?" L questioned in honest confusion. "If that's what you wanted, they sell them just down the street…"

"No…" Artemis looked at his lower body longingly. "I don't need your belt…I need what's _below_ your belt."

"Pants? You need pants? But…you're wearing pants right now…Artemis-chan, are you sure you aren't si—?!" His question was cut off as Artemis unbuckled his belt, unzipped his tight, black jeans, opened his boxers, and grabbed his dick in one fluid motion. She heard him let out a small, gurgle-like sound. _Of pleasure or distain?_ She wondered and twisted her hand around him and watched his head tilt back and rest upon the wall. _Pleasure._ Artemis could feel him growing harder in her hands. _Oh god…_ She closed her eyes as she envisioned herself screaming his name and arching her back into his gaunt chest. She readjusted herself so she was kneeling in between his legs.

L could feel her hot breath on his growing dick. He didn't understand her actions, yet he craved them. He felt a cold hand slither under his shirt and another hand encircle his hardened and fully extended length. "Haaaah-aaaah!" He breathed when he felt her wet tongue slowly trail up and down his dick. L's face flushed, and he let out an almost inaudible moan.

Artemis retracted her tongue. "Does L approve?" She eyed him longingly. "Shall we see if L approves of _this_, also?" She leaned in further and took him into her mouth, gently scraping her pearly teeth over his head, relishing the shudder that went through his body. Suddenly, she felt something very surprising; L fisted his long fingers in her extensive, midnight locks and rather forcefully guided her head up and down on his cock. The dominating gesture turned Artemis on unbelievably; she could feel herself wet for him.

"J…I'm going to…Oh god, J…" He moaned her codename quietly as he came in long, hot spurts into her mouth.

Once she finally swallowed his load and he released her head, she lifted her cobalt eyes to his. "L…I'm ready for you…Please…I want it…" She sat up, wiped her thumb under her bottom lip to remove the excess cum, and then sucked it off her finger.

"Ready for what, J-chan?" It was obvious L had recovered quickly.

"GOD DAMN IT, L! _SEX_! SEEEEEEX! I WANT _SEX_! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I PASS OUT! I WANT YOUR ROCK SOLID DICK INSIDE ME!" She said loudly at him in utter sexual frustration. "...Sex, L. I need _sex_."

"A-Artemis-chan…if _that_ is what you want, I will be _delighted_ to provide."

She felt surprisingly strong arms wrap around her frail body and lift her to L's room. It was luxuriant, to say the very least; a king sized bed dressed in fine Egyptian cotton sheets, expensive looking furniture scattered about, and uncountable numbers of chocolate boxes stacked nearly to the ceiling in random places, casting moonlit shadows across the plush carpet. He slowly walked her to his bed and gently dropped her down on it.

"The truth is, Artemis-chan, I, too, have been feeling the needs you described." He shook his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them before joining her on his bed. He slid his cold, skinny fingers underneath her sheer shirt, sending tiny jolts through her body and leaving trails of goose bumps at his icy touch. She inhaled quickly, revealing to him how much she needed him. He slowly pushed her shirt up just below her bra and leaned down to her milky skin. He flicked his tongue over her protruding rib bones and heard her gasp. "Does my touch please you, Artemis-chan?"

She nodded with wide, then fully awake eyes. "Yes, v-very much so, Ryuuzaki-kun." She gathered the bunched material of her shirt in her hands and slowly raised it over her head to reveal her creamy breasts and black bra. She felt L slide a hand underneath her back and lift up slightly; she arched her back into his chest so he could reach under her. He nimbly unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side; he gently lowered her back to the bed and gazed at her near glowing skin.

"You truly are stunning, Artemis-chan." He said as he outlined her breasts with his pointer finger. "Your breasts are quite cherubic." His awkward way of complimenting her was one of the many things she found extremely sexy about him. His mouth descended upon one of her pert nipples and sucked until it hardened while one of his ambidextrous hands kneed her other breast. He then switched to the other. J arched her bony back into his skillful mouth and tongue, letting out almost inaudible moans of approval. Once both her nipples were thoroughly soaked and hardened, Artemis felt his hands slide down her hips to her jeans, which he unbuttoned and pulled off her, along with her black, stringy panties. L stared at the sight he had never seen before with intrigued, owlish eyes. He lowered himself between her legs and inspected her lower region; he stared at her intently and bit down on his pointer finger, as if he was deep in thought. He retracted the moist finger and stroked her wetness curiously.

"Oh, god…L…please…" She pleaded in need.

He watched as her normally colorless face flushed pink and inquisitively probed two fingers in her cunt; he got a rather large reaction from the simple movement. J moved her hips into his fingers and bit her insipid lip. L could feel himself hardening for the second time that night.

"J-chan, does this please you?" He moved his fingers deeper into her and watched her toss her head to the side. He curled his fingers towards himself and felt her tense up around them.

"L, e-enough…with th-the fingers!" J sat up and inhaled deeply as he withdrew them, and she tackled him, so she was on top of him. J wrenched his shirt over his head and bit down harshly on his neck while doing so. She licked her way down to his boxers and pulled them off of him, revealing his almost fully hardened dick. "Oh? What's this? This simply won't do…" She glanced up to see L smiling impishly at her. "Well, J shall fix this little predicament." She bent down and sucked softly on his head until he was fully erect, causing him to let out quiet groans.

L gently pushed her off of him and down on the soft sheets, and his body hovered closely over hers, his stiff dick prodding her thigh. He tenderly swept a strand of dark hair out of her face and traced his hand down to her bellybutton and then to her right hand. He grasped it firmly, but gently and looked into her eyes. "May I?" He saw her nod her head and close her eyes in anticipation of pain. He gently eased into her with a gasp at how tight she was, allowing her to squeeze his hand to distract herself from the anguish. Tears formed in her sapphire eyes as L broke through her barrier; she flung her available arm around his shoulders and dug her black nails into him, creating five tiny, red crescents. L waited for her to become accustomed to his size impatiently. He supported himself on his elbows, slid his forearms under J's arms, and held her to him. She finally released her death-grip on his shoulder, opened her eyes, and nodded. He slowly rocked his hips into her, groaning slightly while doing so.

"Oh, god…L…" J felt the pain slowly subsiding and warmth flooding her. She moved her hips forward to meet his thrusts, and he took that as a signal to move faster and harder. He retracted one of his arms and gripped her hip. She draped one of her thin, long legs around his skeletal torso and pulled her body to his. L leaned in and nibbled at her clavicle, watching her with perceptive, dark eyes. He thrust into her pale body again and again, eliciting soft moans and groans from the both of them, but J wanted to hear screams; she needed more. "Harder…L." She moaned his codename lightly. "Please…"

L complied eagerly and drove into her forcefully; J was surprised at his raw lust.

_Where did __**this**__ come from? _She wondered absently; her thoughts, however, were soon turned back to the building heat behind her bellybutton. "L…L…L…L…L…" She chanted slowly as the heat inside her grew. "Faster…" Again, she felt him comply with her whim; she heard the bed creak loudly and thump against the wall. The friction between them increased to an unbearable level, and she came with a long, loud shout of his name. "LLLLLLLLLL!" Her legs fell from his waist, and she lay panting underneath him. L hadn't quite reached the pinnacle of ecstasy and kept thrusting into her for a few more, delicious moments before he came also.

"J…" He spoke her name quietly and slumped down on her, resting his head on her soft chest. He felt her long fingers stroke his inky locks gently. He slowly pulled out of her and flopped to J's side. She cuddled her long, emaciated body into his equally long and emaciated body, and they fell asleep.

---

**Hahaha. I don't know about you, but I sure did enjoy their strange dialogue. Lol. **

**So, there ya go. This was the result of a writer's block, and I wrote it in a couple minutes late, late at night, like I usually do! That being said, do forgive me for any grammar issues or the like. **

**Also, forgive me if the name 'Artemis' seems…cliché or stupid. There is a reason for her code name. And hell, if L can take on the name of a Japanese pop idol, then why the fuck can't my character borrow the name of a Greek goddess? Hmm? Lol.**

**Once again, I DO NOT SUPPORT 'MARY SUES'. J/ARTEMIS IS NOT, REPEAT NOOOOT, A MARY SUE, and there is definitely are reasons for her somewhat odd name and actions.**

**Well, if enough people like it, then I'll continue, and by that I mean, FUCKING GIVE ME A REVIEW OR BE FACED WONDERING WHAT THE OUTCOME OF THIS **_**COULD HAVE BEEN**_**. Lol. **

**I'd love to hear your ideas on how I'll continue this. I mean, come on. L and J have SOOO much in common! Don't you want to know their history?! Come on people! Lol.**


	2. Statistics

**Yo****. I was somewhat greatly surprised by the number of people who requested I write another chapter via message and review, for I defiantly don't consider the first chapter to hold my best lemon. In fact, I consider it rather bland and blasé. (I suppose I'm just comparing it to this wonderful 19 page lemon/lime I'm writing for my **_**Naruto**_** story, **_**The Last of the Legacy**_**. It's ****gonna**** be GOOD. I can tell you that.) Anyways, back on topic. Thanks for your great reviews, and I hope you continue reviewing…REVIEW. **

**I'm going to expect you to know the general plot of **_**Death Note**_**, and if you don't, well prepare to be utterly confused beyond all reason. **

**I**** somewhat resent using the Americanized versions of the characters' names, so I am going to tell you now that Light is the same person as Raito. ****However, I'm going to address ****Ryuuku**** as ****Ryuuk****, mostly because I think it sounds better.**

**NOTE: This story will have more ****LxJ**** and also it will have ****RaitoxJ**** (definitely LEMONS!). It will contain very mature content (like the last chapter…cough…), and it will be****…(****dare I say it?)****…a little dark.****Or very dark, depending on my mood as I'm writing.**** Main character death (partial DUH), sadism, and the like are all included. ****Yay****! But seriously guys, this one could be a little intense. ****Or I'm hoping, anyways.**

Statistics

That night had been two years ago, and the two detectives had both grown into adults. L was then 19; J was 17, but only Watari knew of those little facts. All their coworkers and investigators at Headquarters thought they were older. Watari was the only one who knew about their little 'escapades,' too, for J was forced to request birth control pills from him, in her akward way. He didn't approve of their actions at such a young age, but he kept his opinions to himself; after all, they _were_ the world's greatest detectives.

Artemis' thick, full mane had grown to her lowest rib, and she had even gained an inch or two, making her gaunt body measure about six feet long. Her dramatic looks were intensified by her long, bushy eyelashes, hauntingly blue eyes, bright cherry lips, dark under eye circles, and unfittingly large bb cups. Over those two years, J grew out of her shy awkwardness and poor posture, but she still remained noticeably different than other people. L, on the other hand, had stayed relatively the same, except for the fact his love of sweets had grown exponentially (as if it was possible for it to increase anymore…), and his emaciated form also added some extra inches in length, making him about 6'3.

On the rare occasions they ventured outside of Headquarters, Pre-Kira or Post-Kira, for investigational purposes or for some other reason, they drew looks of mystified awe, especially Artemis. Even in the dead of winter, she refused to replace her short, shorts with pants and appeared not to notice the near frostbite forming on her exposed skin, and in the warmer and cooler months alike, she refused to wear a _not_ translucent shirt over her signature black bras. She had her own strange reasons for insisting on wearing large, odd sunglasses that anybody else in the world couldn't have pulled off, but somehow she did perfectly. She drew stares. She was intriguing. When she passed people, she had them believing she was some sort of celebrity, which was a blessing and a curse. People wouldn't expect somebody that looked like her to have the brains to pull off being a world-class detective, but people also _noticed_ her; some even _remembered_ her. Her looks couldn't be described by petty words such as 'pretty' or 'hot'. Terms such as those could never do her justice. Her face wasn't the standardized type of 'pretty'. No. She could only be described as bewitching, mysteriously alluring, oddly seductive, quietly confident. People, mostly men, could easily be enthralled and mesmerized by her large, round, oceanic spheres commonly referred to as eyes. Her long face was exactly symmetrical--high, defined cheekbones, thick, dark, perfectly shaped eyebrows, a pair of kissable, vermeil lips, and a lean, ski slope nose.

She _looked_ extremely intelligent, calculating, odd, arcane, but if one judged her only by her appearance, she would've been so underestimated and misinterpreted.

Although parts of her exterior may have screamed J was gregarious and perhaps even a socialite, she was slightly timid and introverted around people other than L. She was truly L's other half, but they never fell into a romantic relationship; they knew they couldn't and never would. Just occasional sex, that's all they wanted to considered each other. Their job required that there be no more emotional ties other than friendship, and the two detectives frowned upon even their mere comradeship. Although, they knew that their queer companionship wouldn't ever dissipate; after all, they both knew Wammy's House very well... They were the perfect team. J spoke when L wouldn't; L thought of scenarios J didn't. J thought of possibilities L didn't, and they solved the _unsolvable_. Both played the infamous rolls of J, Coil, and L, always baffling anybody who dared to attempt to track down their identities. They ruled the detective world as an unstoppable team. However, having an attachment in their...line of work…was dangerous, possibly even suicidal. Clouded judgment was _not_ an option. _Ever_.

---

_I'M HOPING SOME OF YOU COULD RECOGNIZE A LITTLE __**FORESHADOWING**__ I PUT IN THERE!_

_I TRIED TO MAKE IT ALMOST __**PAINFULLY OBVIOUS**__, BUT NOT TOTOALLY GIVE IT AWAY!__ Tell me SOMEBODY did. PLEASE!! I'm seriously begging._

_REALLY short, I know, but I've __kinda__ been busy.__ It doesn't actually count as a chapter._

_:D_

_More to come, and do look forward to some dark concepts that may actually make you use your brains! Wow! I hope I'm not asking too much! __Just kidding.__ I know you guys can handle it..._

_**FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND SUNSHINEY, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**Peace…**_

_**…Endoh**_


	3. Chapter 2: Two Cupcakes

_Hey, guys! It's kinda been a little while, huh? Well, I'm back, and I've got a new chapter for ya! **R&R! **Thanks to _shinigamigirl666 _for pointing out a mistake I made in this chapter. __I changed the first paragraph to accommodate._

Chapter Two: _Two_ Cupcakes

The 18 year old Raito sat hunched over and scribbling in his Death Note, locked away in his room while Ryuuk tore into an apple with a chipper expression planted on his shinigami head. Raito's face twisted slightly into rage. "Damn it!" He hissed and threw down his pen with a clatter. "_Those_ two!"

"Oh?" Ryuuk managed through huge, tearing bites at his apples. "I presume…" He chomped on the juicy fruit again. "You're talkin' about '_L_'…HAHA!" Another bite. "Kahen and Ryuuga...Right, Raito?"

"_Yes_, Ryuuk." Raito muttered in an obviously irked tone. They had foiled every fucking one of his plans and _humiliated_ him—_KIRA_! They saw through every attempt! "Those two detectives are the only obstacles in the way of my divine world—my _utopia_."

"Ya know, Raito…That Kahen girl's kinda gorgeous, dontcha think?"

"Shut up, Ryuuk…" _Ryuuga. His stupid, mocking smile…He'll be gone soon enough. I just have to figure something out! Kahen. Her cocky smirk and overly confident stares… She will be taken care of quickly, too… _He smirked cynically. Raito's thoughts traveled back to the time he first met the two at Touou University.

* * *

-In the past-

Touou University

"You two! Sit properly!" The Entrance Exam moderator growled to two perplexing students. The male in question with messy, black hair and calculating eyes sat three rows directly behind Raito, and the female with long, raven hair and sanguine lips sat two rows behind the strange male. The man wasn't actually sitting in his chair; he was really perching on it like a hawk ready for flight at the drop of a hat. The woman sat with her long, creamy legs crossed in Indian style. They struck Raito as misplaced and strange, but he didn't think too much of it…that is until the Touou Commencement Ceremony, where not one, not two, but _three_ freshman were chosen to represent their class. It was rumored that _all three_ of them had done the impossible: scored absolutely _perfectly_ in _every_ subject.

"And now a few words from our three freshmen who represent what we at Touou hold ideal: academic perfection… Yagami Raito!" The announcer introduced the first of the representatives. "Hideki Ryuuga…" The announcer paused while the crowd of students erupted into whispers about how impossible it was for a rock idol to make it into to Touou. "And finally, Murasaki Kahen!" (-Murasaki Kahen means Violet Petal.-)The crowd once again burst with how outrageous it was for a rock _and_ pop idol to be accepted into the prestigious university.

Raito glanced back at the two accompanying him and threw a friendly smile their way; he recognized them as the ones who had disrupted the Entrance Exams with their seating arrangements. "It's a _huge_ coincidence how both of you share the names of celebrities!" He said cheerily as they made their way to the podium to deliver the welcome speech. As Raito spoke his parts of the welcome, his testosterone forced him to notice Kahen's long, pale legs and how well her unconventionally short, shorts showcased them.

They didn't look like the types to be at the top of their class! The female looked like a possible drug addict, anorexic/bulimic model, or a high-class hooker, and the male looked like some sort of dealer/user and like the woman's 'agent'—not the norm at a prestigious university!

Once they finished delivering the speech, they walked off the stage together and sat together—Raito in between the two odd, pale strangers. The peculiar male spoke, "Yagami-kun…We are aware that you are the son of Chief Yagami-san, and we trust you have a strong sense of justice just like him."

Raito didn't respond, so Kahen did. "We've heard that you have assisted in the solving of numerous cases…And you are now interested in the Kira case, correct?"

Raito nodded.

"We trust your sense of judgment and investigation skills, so if you promise not to tell anybody else, we have some critical information concerning the case of Kira." L said quietly.

Raito quickly weighed his options, and decided to accept their offer. "Yes. You can trust me."

"_We are_ _**L**_" Ryuuga and Kahen hissed.

Raito felt his skin begin to crawl and his foot start to twitch. _**They**__ are the world famous, solve-any-case-imaginable detective?! __**Both**__ of them?! __**Two**__ people play the role of 'L'?! Is it just a ploy?! I-I can't believe they would just go right out and say it! I-I-I can't—No! …Stay __**calm!**_

-

And then came the _friendly_ game of tennis. L and Raito sparred on the court while J looked on through her massive sunglasses in the shade, taking in every single movement, expression, sound, and word spoken in her usual shorts and translucent long-sleeved shirt.

After the tennis match, the threesome ate at a quiet diner, and the detectives invited Raito to become part of their investigative team. Shortly after testing him and extending their invitation, all three received the disturbing phone call announcing Chief Yagami's heart attack, and they rushed to the hospital.

J/Artemis/Kahen practically sat in both L and Raito's lap, and she pretty much gave herself whiplash from flinging her head suspiciously at every nurse and doctor that passed her. Just the white coat of a doctor sent her into an uncontrollable, small shaking fit. Raito didn't know how to react, but since L didn't show too much concern, he ignored it and put on quite the Anti-Kira act.

* * *

Raito slammed his balled up fists down on his desk. Those two frustrated him _so_ much in their own different ways! Raito's thoughts were interrupted by his sister's voice, "RAITO! OH MY GOD! TURN ON THE TV TO SAKURA NEWS!" She screeched frantically.

He followed her suggestion and immediately flicked his small, flat-screen on.

"**I am Kira.**"A garbled voice sounded from the television.

"Oh?" Raito sounded mildly intrigued as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his computer chair.

The entirety of the investigative squad huddled around a coffee table after the disturbing, broadcasted killings ended and 'Kira' demanded the life of L or the Head of Police. Chief Yagami had just reported that it was decided by the higher-ups that Ryuuzaki or Artemis would be the one to go.

Matsuda gazed woefully at Artemis; it was quite obvious that he was very attracted to her, for he was always, always, _always_ staring at her transparent shirt and long legs. He didn't want to sacrifice her to Kira. "Chief, is there no way around it?"

"I'm sorry, Matsuda, but it's been decided…" The elderly man lowered his head.

"Well, if one of us has to die, we would rather it be by the hand of the real Kira and not by a mere puppet." Artemis stated calmly and flung whipped cream-covered strawberry into her mouth and carefully selected two colorful, delectable cupcakes to join the rest of the desserts on her plate.

"WHAT?!" Matsuda screeched as the other investigators looked caught totally off guard.

"Yes…We believe that there is a _second_ Kira broadcasting these tapes…" J said between bites. She pinched the wax paper bottoms of the cupcakes on her plate and held them in front of her in a zombie-like way, and her hauntingly pale eyes bored into the loud investigator's soul. "_Two_ Kiras are in existence." She said ominously, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was tormenting the young, baby-faced investigator.

"The probability of there being a second Kira is seventy percent." L mumbled between nibbles at his own strawberries.

The team watched in silent awe as the two detectives deduced so much from mere video tapes.

The chief almost choked on his sip of coffee. "What?! How did you come up with that all of the sudden?!" He questioned eagerly.

"Take a look at the tapes we received." J gestured at the televisions in the room with paused Kira tapes displayed on the screens. "The quality is far too pathetic for the creator to be the first Kira—the words are poorly scrawled, the sound is scratchy, and the video is blurred. It appears as though it was recorded on a cheap camcorder. The _real_ Kira would have used far better equipment to record his message to the world—just to make himself seem more important and trustworthy, and it has to do with his childish mind."

"Furthermore…" L grumbled and placed his paper white teacup on the glass table. He began plopping innumerable sugar cubes in it, slowly forming a sweet, white mountain. "This 'second Kira' killed obviously innocent people on live television. The one we have known would never damage his reputation with such heinous acts."

"Yes. Ryuuzaki is most certainly correct…" J held her pastel pink cupcake in front of her between her pointer finger and thumb, gazing at it scrutinizingly. "And the real Kira talks of his 'ideal utopia,' but this imposter used _scare tactics_ in her attempt to win over the public—a clear characteristic of a _dys_topia." J crunched a sugar cube between her equally white teeth and then laughed quietly while still examining her rose colored treat. "Actually, I'm sure the _real_ Kira is quite livid right now."

"Wait, wait, _wait_! Did you just say, 'HER'—as in a GIRL!?" Matsuda flung his arms about like a hummingbird's wings.

"Yes. She did—as in the female sex." L muttered awkwardly as he tweaked a plastic bag containing a fingerprint between his pale, long fingers. "The prints we recovered from the videos and their packaging are small—making them most likely from a woman or child. Not only that, but look at the personality of this new Kira."

"Mhhmm!" Artemis agreed through her mouthful of strawberry flavored cupcake. "Yup. The persona of this second Kira definitely resembles a female's mindset more than a male's." She took a moment to slowly lick a trace of saccharine icing off her black nail; she could feel every male eye in the room on her as she did so, and she could barely hold in her smirk. "As much as I hate to doubt the female gender, seeing as how I am indeed a woman…" She innocently waved her long fingers over her full breasts. "…Females generally tend to act more with their emotions, and that is exactly what this imitator has done. She may admire the real Kira, or she may even be infatuated with Kira. Either way, she messily and rashly threw together this rather pathetic attempt to impersonate the real Kira—most likely to catch his attention… Yup."

"Chief Yagami-san, would you mind if we asked Raito-kun to join us in the investigation?" L spoke quietly while gazing distantly into his steaming tea.

"D-does that mean he is free of suspicion?!" The chief asked hopefully.

J smiled gently at the ignorant man. "No, Yagami-san… His profiling abilities would be of great use to us…"

"And…He could help us catch the second Kira…" L finished.

"Alright…" The head investigator sighed dejectedly. How he had hoped his son would have been cleared!

The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well… Please keep our suspicions of a second Kira a secret, and act like there is only one." J bit her carmine lip and lidded her blue eyes for a moment before continuing almost…almost as if she was looking forward to it, "Please call Raito-kun and have him come as soon as possible, Yagami-san." _Raito-kun…I expect greatness from you… Intrigue me, Raito-kun…_ She thought with a sexy smile to herself. The idea of another challenging, insightful, _male_ mind was dizzying to her._ Live up to my anticipations, Raito-kun—Kira… Exceed them…_

_-A/N-_

_Okay, guys! J is pretty darn smart, wouldn't ya say? And it seems she'll __**thoroughly**__ enjoy this investigation… As will I…_

_Anyways… Keep looking for foreshadowing (I'm hoping some people picked up on what I put in this chapter.) and symbolism (Like my cupcake analogy? Lol.). Also, I'm VERY specific about certain things… For example, in this chapter, I was pretty damn specific about the thoughts of the characters… PAY ATTENTION! ;) _

_Oh, and for those of you who aren't familiar with __**dystopias**__, they basically seem perfect at first—an absolute utopia, but then fatal flaws in the society are shown, and it becomes obvious that it is really full of deceit and dystopian stuff! (Most simplistic definition…EVER…of a dystopia…) Dystopian literature is quite fun to read. I suggest, __Fahrenheit 451._

_And as for the __**lemons**__, well, let's say that…J is the type of detective that will do anything…__**anything**__…to extract the information she desires… And let's just say that Raito-kun is a controlling, calculating, sadistic, Death God who will undoubtedly be a Sex God as well… (Oh!! That was a significant sentence right there!! Seriously!! Come on! It's so easy!!)_

_**FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND SUNSHINEY, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**Peace…**_

…_**Endoh**_

_Oh! Vote in my poll and go join and post in my new forum!_


End file.
